clonewarsfannonfandomcom-20200213-history
CT-3827
"PFC Tal, you're in the main hanger. Join a squads of troopers and help set up defensive positions. Havoc will be there to command you, listen to him. " "Got it, sir." ''-Tal and ARC Commander Colt, during the Third Battle of Kamino'' CT-3827 , nicknamed''' "Tal" (which stands for Talk A Lot'), One of the millions of clones bred in Tipoca City of Kamino from the DNA of Mandalorian bounty hunter Jango Fett. While there was a slight sense of animosity amongst them, Tal and his brothers graduated from their final exam and moved on to fight in the Clone Wars. Following the battle, Tal, at his own request, was reassigned to the Kamino Guard position. This is a result after him failing his ARC test Biography Clone Cadet ''"Why can't the dominos just accept each other as brothers? The way they argue, it's like they don't want to. That just seems out of place..." ''-Tal, commenting on the disunity of Domino Squad'' Like all troopers of the Grand Army of the Republic, Tal was a clone of famed bounty hunter Jango Fett, bred and born on the rainy world of Kamino. Tal trained with Bravo Squad during his days as a Clone Cadet. Tal earned his nickname through his uncanny tendency to talk, with the word "tal" being the first initials of the phrase "talk a lot". Over the years, he and his squadmates became experts at completing the Citadel Challenge training course, often finishing the course in "ARC trooper time". During this time, Tal was good friends with "Source", a Clone Cadet who served on Bravo Squad as well. Tal was the unofficial leader of Bravo Squad but his leadership was often questioned by fellow cadet "Sharp", who believed that he was the better leader of the two. This led to heated arguements on who should be the group's leader. Despite this, the group was able to excel in running the Citadel Challenge but their "behind-the-scenes" arguments were sensed by Jedi Master Shaak Ti. She approached them during one of their breaks and managed to convince them to stop fighting, which led to a strong bond forming between them. Kamino soldier "It feels good to be home..." ''-Tal'' Tal, after surviving a few battles as a "shinie", ultimately earned the title of clone trooper specialist and later began working on Kamino as no one else accepted him in their batalion as a PFC under Colt's command. However, this was not without a cost; Tal's fellow brother, Source, was seemingly killed in action during a dangerous mission. Tal mourned the loss of his best friend but nonetheless continued to serve the Republic. Unbeknownst to him, Source was actually still alive and would save him from many dangers in the months to come. He was stationed back on Kamino and found himself tasked with repairing broken armor on kamino after training. Tal commented that the job was "boring" but added that "it felt good to be home." Tal fought in the Third Battle of Kamino, defending his homeworld from invading Separatists. He was in charge of the armory in Tipoca City's. During the battle, Tal was secretly assisted by his long presumed-dead brother, Source, fighting waves of droids together. However, due to the intensity of the fight, Tal was unable determine Source's presence on the battlefield, and both of them died when they failed in ussing a grenade. Equipment He had a basic clone armor with a few red markins to remeber the death of his brothers. Personality and traits "If you asked me who I would thank for my training, I would thank General Shaak Ti. Without her, the members of Bravo Squad would not have made it past that final test." ''-Tal'' As a Clone Cadet with no experience on the field, Tal had an uncanny tendency to talk, which ultimately earned him his nickname. After spending months fighting in the war, Tal began to lose this talkative personality. Seeing so many of his brothers killed in battle hardened Tal's resolve to win and finish the war but not without a downside. The deaths of his fellow clones as well as his friend, "Source", mentally damaged Tal, causing him to fall into a state of depression. The experiences of war turned the once enthusiastic Tal into a rather serious Clone trooper. Despite the change in personality, Tal still greatly cared about his brothers and always placed their safety above anything else. Appearances The Clone Wars: Season Three *Clone Cadets (First appearance) The Clone Wars: Season Four *Deception *Crisis on Naboo The Clone Wars: Season Five *Sabotage *The Jedi Who Knew Too Much *To Catch a Jedi The Clone Wars: Season Six (The Lost Missions) *Orders Gallery Tal and a Clone Shock trooper.jpg|Tal (right) and a Clone Shock trooper during the prison riot Protestors at Jedi Temple.jpg|Tal (right) guarding the Jedi Temple Trivia *Interestingly, Tal's secondary color has always been red. Bravo Squad's unit color was red. Tal personalized his armor with red markings and later wore Phase II armor that was painted with the red markings of the Coruscant Guard. *Tal's identification number is 3827, where 27 is made from deducting 1 from the individual numbers of 38 (3 - 1 = 2 and 8 - 1 = 7). Category:Clone troopers Category:Males